PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The University of Massachusetts (UMass) Center for Clinical and Translational Science (UMCCTS) was organized with the vision of transforming clinical and translational research (CTR) and education across the five UMass campuses and our clinical partner, UMass Memorial Health Care (UMMHC). Specific goals were to leverage our scientific strengths and unique resources: 1) to accelerate the translation of discoveries into practical, cost effective solutions that improve human health; and 2) to train the next generation of leaders in CTR. Over the past five years, the UMCCTS has fostered a culture of trans-disciplinary collaboration; provided cores, services, and pilot programs; and developed innovative educational and training programs. We have capitalized on our outstanding basic science research to create an ecosystem that accelerates early phase translation and have facilitated the development of nationally recognized programs in community engagement, health disparities, outcomes, and Global Health. Public-private partnerships have positioned UMass campuses as hubs in the Massachusetts (MA) innovation economy. We will continue to build the UMCCTS for statewide, national, and international collaboration and impact by: 1. Building and supporting an innovative and collaborative translational workforce with the knowledge and expertise to advance high impact CTR. Using an active approach to solving real-world problems that combines didactic education, experiential training, and integrated mentorship to facilitate team science, we will expand CTR educational and training opportunities through revamped curricula, a new PhD and postdoctoral training program (linked TL1 award), an enhanced KL2 Scholars program, increased training opportunities and career support for our entire CTR workforce; 2. Engaging stakeholders to build enabling systems and trans- disciplinary teams that provide the scientific expertise, funding, processes, and tools conducive to effective CTR. We will continue to expand public-private partnerships that build out the UMCCTS as a contributing partner in the national CTSA network; we will particularly work to build capacity to identify and advance products for clinical development. We will also collaborate with the CTSA network on testing new approaches to improving the design, completion, and reporting of clinical trials that result in improved population, community, and global health; 3. Integrating translational science across its multiple phases, diverse disciplines, within disadvantaged populations, and across the lifespan. We will capitalize on specific expertise in disparities, LGBT, pediatric, and geriatric research along with successes in community engagement to maximize the impact of our work on health improvement at the local, national, and global levels. 4. Testing new approaches to develop and evaluate the impact of policies, processes, and platforms that support innovation, quality, safety, and efficiency in CTR.